


Halloween Memories

by Sheedy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheedy/pseuds/Sheedy





	Halloween Memories

Halloween Memories  
Draco apparated to the front gates of Malfoy Manor to see how his wife had decorated for the Halloween Ball they were hosting that night. Yes she had outdone herself again this year. The drive was lined with jack-o-lanterns. Looking off to the right much further behind the house an eerie green glow that came from the family burial plot. There were something she called scarecrows dotted here and there and bales of hay. The Manor itself had what appeared to be a candle in every window.  
Draco couldn't help but remember that at one time none of this would have been possible. His father would be doing cartwheels in his grave if he could see his ancestral home now. But Lucius had sided with Voldemort and died in the final battle. That had been on Halloween as well. It had been 10 years since that life altering night.

Draco had been in his last year at Hogwarts when he and Granger had been named Heads. Over the summer Draco had gone to Snape and confessed that he did not want to take the Dark Mark. So Draco became a member of the Order of the Phoenix and would be a second spy in Voldemorts ranks. That had given him the chance to become friends with the Golden Trio before school started, making it easier to share the Head Dorm with Granger.

Draco has soon found that she was bright, funny, and of course intelligent. In a short time he had fallen for her. The question was how to approach her. He was truly unsure how to go about making up for all the terrible things he had said and done to her. Maybe a romantic evening at the Halloween Ball would be a good start. First he had to enlist some help and who better than the schools two biggest matchmaker's Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. 

Ginny thought it was a great idea and Pansy just wanted Draco to be happy for once in his life. So Ginny fed Draco information like when to ask her and what color her dress would be. Pansy helped with shopping and planning just as any good Slytherin female would do. 

Ginny advised Draco to act quickly as several young wizards had shown an interest in asking Hermione. So that night while she was on rounds Draco just 'happened' to be near the front doors as she finished her duties. "Fancy a walk with me Granger?" Draco drawled. He saw her raise one eyebrow and say, "Ok, but it is after curfew." Offering her his arm they slipped out the front doors to walk around the lake. 

Draco led her to a flat rock near the lake with a good view of the giant squid. They both sat down. "I wanted to talk to you about the Ball next week." Draco began. 

"I thought we had everything planned." Hermione interrupted. "Well, almost everything. I wanted to ask you to attend the Ball with me." He said quietly. He saw several emotions cross her face, surprise being the first, followed closely by happiness. 

"That would be lovely." She said softly. Seeing her looking up at him with those big dark eyes he couldnt resist leaning in very slowly and placing a soft kiss on tip of her nose. Pulling away and standing up he turned to help her up. "We should get back before we end up in detention." Draco said leading her back into the castle.

The evening of the Ball found Draco brushing some imagined lint from his dress robes and checking his pocket for her gift. Pansy had marvelous taste when it came to jewelry and her advice on Hermione's gift was no exception. Draco heard the door to Hermione's room open and turned to watch her come down the short flight of stairs. 

His breath caught when he saw her. The wild mass she called hair had been artfully pulled up and hung in ringlets down her back. A light dusting of makeup highlighted her features. The dress was a deep red satin off the shoulder sheath with a shimmering golden hue. It made him think of flames hugging her curves. 

He realized he was staring when she blushed and asked "Does it meet with Lord Malfoys' approval?" showing just a hint of teasing in her voice. Closing his mouth with a snap and giving her a lopsided smirk he walked to her.

"It most certainly does. I hope this meets with your approval." He said as he drew the black satin rectangle from his pocket and extended it to her.

Taking the box from his hand she opened the lid and gasped. He knew it was a success when she looked up with shinning eyes and breathed, "Draco they are beautiful! I don't know what to say. This is much too extravagant."

Snorting softly he took the box from her fingers and sat it on the chair next to them. "Dear nothing is too extravagant for a Malfoy. Turn around and let me put them on you." Draco drew out the necklace dripping with rubies and golden topaz and placed it around her neck from behind closing the clasp on the first try. Next he put each delicate ruby earring on her and placed a light kiss on each lobe when he was done. 

Standing back to admire his handiwork he realized she was the picture of the Gryffindor Princess. From the tips of her red satin slippers to the crown of her russet hair she fairly screamed Gryffindor. It made him smile. Look out Hogwarts for the first time in memory a Prince of Slytherin and a Princess of Gryffindor were going on a date. This should be good for a few laughs at the looks on everyone's faces. "Shall we go?" he asked as he extended his arm for her to take. Smiling she allowed herself to be led out of the room.

In the Great Hall the house tables had been cleared away and smaller tables lined the walls to create a dance floor in the middle. The head table was still in its usual place and held punch and snacks for the revelers. The usual floating candles and jack-o-lanterns decorated the room with the occasional bat darting among them. 

Everyone turned when the doors opened and the couple flowed through the crowd to the head table to start the festivities. Occasionally a whispered "Is that Hermione?" or "What are they doing together?" could be heard. Pansy and Ginny were standing close together smiling and quietly slapping their palms together in what the muggleborns called a high five. 

Upon reaching the head table the couple bowed to Headmaster Dumbledore and the music began. Draco and Hermione saw no one but each other as they waltzed around the room to open the dance. 

It was halfway through the third dance of the night when shrill alarms began to sound throughout the castle. Dumbledore and all the teachers stood and called for order as the music abruptly stopped. The Headmaster promptly sent the entire first through fourth years to their dorms with a snap of his fingers. They were to be locked in during the fight. 

On the dance floor the Slytherin's that were loyal to Draco crowded near him and the Gryffindor's all crowded near Hermione. As Harry and Ron stood on either side of Hermione and Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle stood by Draco "Take care of yourself" they all said in unison. Everyone went to the prearranged places they were to defend and the final battle began. 

Draco was brought out of his memories when the door to the Manor burst open and his twins nearly knocked him over. "Daddy, Mum says for you to hurry up and get ready. Everyone will be here soon!" little Molly exclaimed from where she had attached herself around his right knee. "Welcome home Daddy" came from Holly who seemed to be weight on his left knee.

Laughing Draco picked up one squealing blonde under each arm and stepped through the door. It was good to be home.  
The End


End file.
